phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinky (Soldier 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Merit Pinky: Look, look! I found this in that forest over there! Pinky: Yup-yup-yup, it's an acorn! Isn't it just so cute? Pinky: Aww, c'mon now! Don't be like that! We finally have the day off, let me be me! Pinky: Oh, and look at this too! Bam! I made this costume myself! Hahaha! Pinky: Isn't it just the cutest?! Isn't it just adorable?! Pinky: Hey, hey, hey! Don't treat me like a kid, just 'cause I like acorns and pandas! Pinky: Hmph! *Pout* Fine, I'm just a big baby then! Heehee, you sorry now?! Pinky: Why am I always in such a good mood? Pinky: It's 'cause being positive is just who I am! Her boundless energy and smiling face made her very fun to be around. Episode 2: True Tears She said being positive was just who she was, but this day she was different. Pinky: *Sniffle*...*Weep*... Pinky: O-Oh, hi there. Tears were streaming down her face. Pinky: N-No, nothing's wrong! Pinky: ...Really? You really want to know? Pinky: It's... *snniff*... It's just that... Pinky: Everyone else is fighting so bravely, but I...I just don't know why I do it. Pinky: I always come here to have a cry after each battle. Pinky: I hate it, being so weak like this. If this keeps up... Pinky: I'll never be strong, like everyone else. Pinky: The real reason I like costumes is 'cause they make me feel like I could, y'know, not be me. ---- Question 1=''"You're always fun to be around."'' Pinky: Really? I'm fun? You think so? |-|Question 2=''"There's no shame in crying."'' Pinky: That makes me feel a lil' better. |-|Question 3=''"You can catch up to them, I know it!"'' Pinky: You mean it? Okay then, I guess I'll do it one step at a time! ---- Pinky: Thanks, Commander... Pinky: '*Giggle* I think I feel a lil' better now. ''A faint smile began creeping over her face. Episode 2: Spinnin Panda Lance Several days later, the commander found hinky: Per in that place again after a battle. '''Pinky: Oh, Commander! Pinky: Were you worried about me? Pinky: I'm fine, no tears today! Pinky: Commander, listen... Up 'til now... Pinky: I don't like being a crybaby, so I think I was forcing myself to be all smiles all the time. Pinky: But from now on, I'll accept it, all of the good and bad parts of me! Pinky: Am I a bit more...mature, now? Pinky: Just kidding! *Giggle* ---- Question 1=''"I think you deserve a reward!"'' Pinky: A reward? Hmm... What do I want. Acorns? Pandas? Naww... |-|Question 2=''"Anything you want to do?"'' Pinky: What do I wanna do? Umm...I wanna move, do something active! |-|Question 3=''"Wanna go somewhere?"'' Pinky: Naww, but there is something I'd like to do with you! ---- Pinky: Let's dance! You and me!! Pinky: C'mon, c'mon, over here! Ready? Then, let's dance! Pinky: Hahaha! Whee! This's so much fun!! Pinky: Being with you always makes me forget my problem! Pinky: I feel lots better now! It was at that moment that something changed within her. Pinky: Whoa... What's this feeling? Pinky: Am I stronger than I used to be? It feels like I've got power bursting out my ears! It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Pinky: Yaaayy! I've got a new skill! Pinky: I think I'll call it... "Spinning Panda Lance!" Pinky: Isn't this just sooo much fun? Pinky: ...What's wrong? Why're you slumped over like that? You aren't tried already, are you? Pinky: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Pinky: I wanna keep dancing, Commander! While it was nice to see her back in high spirits, the commander was also a bit worried that it would be impossible to keep up with her like this. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Quest